Surrounded By Lust
by Pervvy Sage
Summary: After Korra gets into a nasty fight, injuring her ribs in the process, she asks Asami for help as she tries to clean herself. Things get a little heated in the midst of their bath. Add on to Surrounded By Loneliness Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: So, this is a sort of add-on to my other story 'Surrounded By Loneliness'. You don't have to read that to read this, but this would be more enjoyable if you did.**

 **This is my first time ever writing something like this, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Surrounded By Lust**

As Korra sinks down into the water Asami had ran for her, she releases a long sigh. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to lie back and let the water wash away her tension. So she did just that.

After a solid ten minutes, of just letting her body soak, she decides it's time to clean herself. She soaps up her rag, and gets to work. This is gonna be harder than she thought, because as she tries to wash her stomach, she hits a particularly tender area, and sucks in a sharp breath.

She bites her bottom lip, as she thinks about calling Asami for help. Maybe she could do it herself. She tries again, and doesn't make it very far. Each time she touches her mid-section, it bursts in an unimaginable amount of pain.

By the time she gives up, a few tears have escaped. "Asami..." She calls out softly.

"Korra? Are you okay?" She can hear the concern in Asami's voice, and it warms her heart.

"I need help."

"Okay, I'm coming in."

Korra covers her chest with one arm, as Asami slowly enters the bathroom.

"Oh my Spirits, Korra are you crying?" Asami kneels outside of the tub, and wipes away one of Korra's tears.

Chuckling, Korra gasps and new tears roll down her face. "Heh. No."

Watching Korra in so much pain saddens Asami. Her face sits in a slight pout. "How bad does it hurt?"

Korra tilts her head towards the ceiling thinking, and Asami's eyes drift toward the curve of her chest. "Hmm, maybe a nine?"

Asami's hand hovers over Korra's stomach. "Can I?"

Nodding, Korra braces herself. Asami lightly pokes her mid-section and Korra clenches her teeth.

"Spirits Korra." Asami breaths. She had barely even touched her. "Maybe we'll just be extra careful with you ribs."

Asami leans over the edge of the tub, grabbing the rag, and starts cleaning Korra's wounds.

Korra takes shallow breaths through her mouth, with her eyes closed. When she opens them she sees Asami, leaned over the edge of the tub, on her knees. That can't be comfortable at all. A wild idea forms in her mind…

"You know..." Korra starts.

"Hmm?" Asami, continues lightly scrubbing.

"You could join me. If you want." Korra says, blushing fiercely.

"Are you sure?" Asami asks, with a smile already on her face.

Korra simply nods.

Standing, Asami starts to shrug out of her dress. Korra lowers her eyes, onto the suds in the water.

"You don't have to look away." Asami says so softly, that Korra thought that she had imagined it.

When Korra looks back up, Asami's dress hits the floor and she stands before her, in her underwear. She realizes that Korra's eyes, are already starting to darken, and it sends a shock of electricity throughout her entire body. Removing her last few articles of clothing, she spots Korra subconsciously licking her lips.

Once Asami is fully disrobed, Korra opens her arms wide, and invites Asami into the tub with her. The look on Asami's face, fills Korra with an indescribable longing.

Climbing into the large tub, Asami sits directly in front of Korra.

Korra can't take her eyes off of Asami, and Asami can't stop ogling Korra.

Grabbing Asami by the chin, Korra gains her attention. "My eyes are up here, Asami."

Having been caught staring, Asami's entire face turns red, along with her upper chest and neck. Korra finds her entire reaction beautiful, and can't resist pulling her face closer and sharing all of her emotions through a single passionate kiss.

Removing her lips from Korra's, Asami almost laughs at the audible groan that leaves Korra's throat. Eyes once again glued to Korra's breasts, Asami looks at the big bruise just below. How was this going to work? She could barely move her upper body, without it causing pain. Formulating a plan, Asami exits the tub.

"Where are you going?" Korra pouts.

Not answering, Asami sits behind Korra in the tub. Korra looks over her shoulder confused. "What-"

Asami kisses the back of her shoulder. "Shh… Just relax. Okay?" She asks, still planting kisses along her bare shoulder, moving up the side of her neck.

Korra simply nods, as her eyes flutter closed.

Having never been with anyone before, Asami scrambles her mind, thinking of what to do. She decides to wing it, figuring that Korra can't be much different from her. They were both women after all.

She scoots closer to Korra, pulling her against her chest. Once Korra's leaned against her, Asami finds Korra's pulse point and starts lightly sucking, as she reaches her hand around, and inches her way up Korra's abdomen. She can feel Korra's heart racing, as she drags her fingers up her stomach. Reaching her destination, she lightly cups one of Korra's ample breasts. Kneading the skin beneath her fingers, she can feel Korra's nipple coming to a point.

Asami pulls Korra's earlobe into her mouth, as her breathing starts getting heavier. She takes her other hand and trails her way down Korra's stomach, somewhat like she had done just a moment ago. The closer she gets to Korra's core, the more she can feel Korra's abs rippling, and it excites her. Hand making it between Korra's legs, she cups her heat.

"Can I?" Asami whispers softly, into Korra's ear.

Korra's entire body trembles in response, and she swallows harshly. "Please." Her voice shakes.

Asami decides to explore the woman in her arms. She slowly slides a single finger around Korra's outer lips, then from her clit to her entrance and back.

By then Korra is a quivering, mess. Her hips involuntarily jerk forward. "Asami..." She breaths.

Asami moans lightly, at the tone Korra had said her name in. Then she notices the slightly pained look on Korra's face, and figures that she had been teasing her.

Slowly, Asami slides one finger inside of Korra, causing her to release a long low moan. She feels Korra clench around her single finger. She was much tighter than Asami had expected. Gently working her finger in and out, while playing with Korra's erect nipple with her other hand, she sets her mouth to work on Korra's neck. In response, Korra bites her bottom lip and moans, hips meeting Asami's hand with each thrust.

Asami inserts a second finger, and speeds up her efforts, getting the reaction she wanted.

"Asami..." Korra gasps, tilting her head and capturing the woman's lips in a heated kiss. Pulling away, Asami grips Korra's face, and watches her expression as she increases her efforts between Korra's legs, bringing her fingers to a curl with each thrust. The look on Korra's face, followed by the ever increasing sound and volume of her moans, drives Asami crazy.

She can feel Korra fluttering around her fingers, and assumes that she's close to the edge. Removing her fingers from Korra, she almost feels bad, as Korra actually growls and glares at her.

"I'm sorry. But we're not finished. Come on." Asami exits the tub, and helps Korra do the same.

Taking a few towels, Asami spreads them out over her bed. Korra watches her, and Asami motions to the bed. "Lay down." She orders.

The tone in Asami's voice makes Korra's core pulse, and she wastes no time complying. Once Korra's laid out on the bed, Asami looks over her, admiring her beauty.

Korra fidgets, trying to contain her desires. Asami notices, and lowers down onto her knees, in between her legs. The sight excites Korra, more than it should.

Asami looks at the beauty that is Korra, spread out before her. She places a few light kisses to her core, and Korra moans. "Oh Spirits." She breaths.

Deciding she had waited long enough, she slowly takes a long lick, moaning at the taste. Oddly enough, it was somewhat sweet.

Korra's hands instantly go to Asami's head, lightly gripping at her hair. "Oh my…" Korra gasps.

Inserting two fingers, Asami's tongue finds Korra's clit, and she gets to work, swirling tight circles. Korra's hips buck uncontrollably, pushing into Asami's face, while she holds her head in place. Curling her fingers inside of Korra, she can hear Korra's pants getting shorter and shorter, and the grip on her hair tighter and tighter.

"Fuck Asami!" Korra pants.

Asami moans into Korra's core, and the feeling drives Korra wild. Asami can tell that she's close. So she wraps her lips, around Korra's bundle of nerves and sucks, while she thrusts her fingers in and out of her as fast as she can.

Korra releases a scream, that Asami is sure the neighbors and their neighbors can hear. Korra's hips buck and jerk, at random intervals. Slowing down her thrusts, until Korra's screams turn into light whimpers, and her hips have stilled, Asami removes her fingers, sucking them clean.

Watching her with barely opened eyes, Korra has a lazy smile on her face.

Asami chuckles. "How was that?"

"I can't move. But I'll repay you soon." Korra breaths.

"I'll be waiting. But you should rest now. I don't think that was good for your recovery." Asami lightly frowns.

"Shut up and hold me." Korra spreads her arms.

Laughing, Asami lies next to her and pulls her on top of her chest. "You're still healing. I can't lay on you."

Korra doesn't respond, but Asami feels little kisses all along her chest. They both drift off to sleep comfortably, in each others arms.


End file.
